Masquerade
by xocharleyfletcherxo
Summary: Sonny and Chad meet at the masquerade TWO SHOT completed :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Awhh, in my other one-shot **wake up call **I had a lovely review from a girl called **Mia**, she was an anonymous reviewer but I thought it was really sweet, thanks. This was going to be in third person but I prefer POVs, also sorry if this is really bad, I started it a while ago and finished it now.

**Disclaimer: **Bla bla bla, I don't own SWAC.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I smiled at her watching her admire the sparkly, orange puffball dress in the mirror when Tawni spun round to look at me.

"You know, I don't give compliments to anyone but myself. But Sonny Munroe, you look stunning!" She then turned back to the mirror and continued to twirl about thinking she was a princess. I checked out my own dress in one of the other fitting room mirrors; Tawni was right, this dress is so beautiful, it's perfect! It was plain black, fitted on the chest down to my waist then puffed out slightly finishing just above my knees.

"I have some sparkly silver heels that would go great with the mask you saw earlier, you could borrow them if you'd like." Tawni offered whilst reapplying her lip-gloss.

"Thanks Tawni, that's so kind" I replied feeling genuinely surprised at her offer.

That is when her face turned to one of disgust. "Ew, first I'm complimenting you and now I'm being k-kind! What has the world come to?" She exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

I laughed at her over-dramatic act. "Don't worry Tawni my goodness rubs off on people" I comforted her as she pouted. "How about I pay for this then we go to Starbucks?" Tawni had already paid for her dress; she found it in the first shop but wanted to try it on in all the others because she wanted to admire her prettiness.

"OK sure." She grinned turning to the fitting room as I did the same.

---o--o---

Peach flavored lip gloss lingered on my lips as I twirled in front of the mirror before putting on my mask. I think parties are so exciting, but this would be one to remember for sure.

When Marshall explained that we were throwing a party for another successful year at Condor Studios my whole cast was really excited. He said the theme was masquerade which would make things a lot more interesting because nobody knew who the other was. The only drawback was one person, the three named jerk throb, Chad Dylan Cooper.

I placed the sparkly elastic eye mask onto my head, grabbed my bag and headed for the door to meet my cast mates in the limo.

**Chad's POV**

It was finally time for the party, unlike all the other parties I was actually excited for this one, and the main reason being was because that one brunette would be there. Not that she was anything special, no; I just like to annoy her. Our Mackenzie Falls limo pulled up outside the club later than everybody else, I am the teen heartthrob on the number one teen show so I had to be fashionably late. I exited the limo with my cast mates and we all placed our masks on our faces before walking inside.

The party was full of teenagers dancing and drinking punch, non-alcoholic of course. I decided to get a drink and get away from my cast, mainly Portlyn, so I walked over to the refreshment table. As I did so some stupid person barged into my side causing me to almost fall over.

"Hey, watch where you're going." I almost yelled not paying attention to who it was that had fallen onto the floor beside me.

"S-sorry… I-I didn't s-see you'' The girl stuttered from the floor so I glanced down and held out a hand to her. She took it and I helped her up.

"Thanks." She said and poured herself some punch and began to walk towards the dance floor.

"You're not going to pour me some?" I called over the music which caused her to turn her head. "I mean it's the least you could do after almost knocking me out."

"Excuse me? I was the one who fell over! Who are you anyway?" She asked fully turned around now walking back towards me.

"Why would I tell you who I am, it's a masquerade, remember?" The girl started to become frustrated which amused me so I chuckled.

"Whatever." She stated turning on her heels looking for the exit, when she found it she strode out of the doors.

I stood there wondering where I had seen her before. The only person I pay any attention to is myself and Sonny Munroe, but it can't be Sonny, can it? Her hair was shiny, brunette and fell straight past her shoulders, she had big brown eyes behind the mask; there is only one person with eyes as deep as that.

I had no idea what I was doing but I ran after her. That's when I found her on the bench, shivering.

**Sonny's POV**

I shivered on a bench outside of the party; on the platform in front of me people were dancing to a slow song. The platform had fairy lights all across the roof and down the sides, the trees surrounding it had lights on too, the whole thing looked like a fairytale setting.

Who was I kidding? This party was just like all the others; full of ego maniacs who only think of themselves, there is no way I could have enjoyed this. I was about to take off my mask when I heard feet shuffling beside me.

I looked up to find the same blonde haired boy holding out his jacket for me.

"You looked cold." He said when I didn't reach for the jacket. The boy sat down beside me still holding it out. "Take it." It didn't seem that he would give up very easily and I was pretty cold so I took it and slipped my arms through.

"So now will you tell me who you are?" He asked softly smiling at me.

"Well who are you?" I asked not wanting him to run away at the mention of _Sonny Munroe_.

"I asked first." He smirked, reminding me of someone, but who?

"I'm not telling you who I am." I said continuing the argument; it felt natural to argue with him.

"Fine." He said, his bright blue eyes sparkling as he gave up and took my face in his hands. By this point my head was spinning, I didn't even know this guy and the butterflies were almost flying out of my stomach.

Our lips were almost touching; I could feel his cool breath on my face as I closed my eyes.

He then released my face and whispered, "Goodbye Sonny Munroe."

And he was gone. Just like that, and I didn't even get his name, but I did have his jacket…

* * *

**A/N:** If you guys like this enough I will make it into a two-shot, I really like the idea so yeah review or your not getting a second chapter, simple as **A B C** :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** All I can say is W-O-W. Thank you all so much for the reviews I literally got about 18 in 4 hours which is like the most EVER for me anyway :D. P.S There is a quote from Guess who's coming to guest star in here near the end so you won't really get that part if you haven't seen it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny With A Chance… STILL!

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Although the end of year party was over we still had one more week of filming before our break. I lay there in bed facing the ceiling at 4a.m, every once and a while I would turn on my side trying to get comfortable.

The fact was I couldn't sleep.

His eyes consumed my thoughts, the beautiful bright blue eyes. The way he took my face in his hands, the feel of his breath on my lips. However the one thing that really kept me awake was that I knew him. Except I didn't know him; it's like when you have been singing a song for the whole day but you don't know what it's called.

I rolled over onto my left when I saw something draped over my chair in the darkness. I reached over and put on the jacket; inhaling his scent which made me feel like an obsessed crazy fan person. But I couldn't get him out of my head, it was driving me crazy.

* * *

I sat in my dressing room thinking of a new sketch for Sorandom, even though they won't be rehearsed till after the break. I tapped my pen on the book staring at the jacket hanging out of my bag on the floor when Tawni burst in.

"Morning Sonshine!" She chirped as she took a seat in front of her dressing table and reapplied her coco-moco-coco lip-gloss.

"Sonshine?" I asked incredulous towards her cheerful attitude.

"Wha-"

"OK, so last night, at the party I met a guy. He was so amazing and funny and he thinks I'm pretty. I mean I already know I'm pretty but he's perfect and he must be rich, he's from Condor Studios." She gushed beaming at me.

"Awh Tawni that's so great." I smiled going back to my sketch; I didn't feel like talking all about Tawni today.

In one way I was happy, last night turned out to be better than I expected. However I wanted to find out who the mystery guy was. I had to know.

**Chad's POV**

I sat at my dressing table staring at the reflection in front of me. My hair was perfect, my face was perfect, and my clothes were perfect. Everything about me was perfect, except one thing, I didn't have her.

It wasn't till last night that I truly knew how I felt about Sonny Munroe. I only annoyed her because I was scared-I know what you're thinking-Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get scared. But when Sonny is involved CDC is capable of much more that being scared, she has made me feel things I never even thought of.

Caring, jealousy, affection, and that warm fussy feeling you get, well I don't know why people get it. I would never admit this to my cast mates and especially not Sonny; she's not like all the other girls. She doesn't fall for my charm as easy as the others; I try hard to get her attention by the arguments which work for a while until I cross the line and say something stupid.

So that's when I decided to tell her, I would pluck up the courage to tell Sonny Munroe how I felt about her.

I knocked on the door of her dressing room and flew right in before she could invite me in.

"Sonny I-" I started but then noticed Blondie sitting on the couch.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny looked up from her dressing table. Next to her was my jacket from last night in her bag, she saw me looking at it and tried to hide it further in her bag.

"Whose is that?" I asked trying to sound jealous even though I knew perfectly well whose it was.

"Does it matter?" She asked blushing as I walked closer to her.

"I think it does, so tell me." I ordered.

"Why should I tell you?" I raised one eyebrow. "Fine. I met a guy at the party last night and he lent me his jacket. That's it, end of story."

"What's his name?!" Tawni fled from the couch to Sonny's side. "Why didn't you tell me? How could you tell _him_ before me? I thought we were friends Sonny!" The blonde cried; glaring at me mostly.

"Whoa calm down Tawni! You didn't ask so you didn't know. The thing is, I don't know what his name is, and he left before I could see who he was." Sonny sulked in her chair; genuinely miserable about this fact.

"Well, did you kiss him?" I frowned at the memory, wishing I had done just that.

Sonny frowned too. "Almost but no. Tawni he has the most beautiful eyes, they sparkle even in the dark! He was so nice to me and he lent me his jacket." She took out the jacket and handed it to Blondie.

I saw Blondie's eyes light up which could only mean one thing, she knew. How? I have no idea but I had to make a quick sharp exit before she embarrassed me and revealed my secret.

"Erm, I have to go to rehearsal, Mackenzie Falls needs its Mackenzie." I said dramatically and sped out of the room.

When I reached the corridor I leant on the wall, why did she have to be there. If it was just Sonny I would have asked her out and we would live happily ever after. Oh but I didn't say anything about asking her out!

Chad and Sonny

Sonny and Chad

It kind of goes doesn't it? Ha, who am I kidding, she wouldn't say yes to me! I shook my head and began to make my way back down the corridor.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" Blondie stormed down the corridor towards me holding the jacket in her hands.

"Oh thanks, I was looking for that." I said with a smirk taking my jacket from her.

"Is this some sort of joke to you? To get Sonny all loved up then crush her?" She asked to be honest I was surprised she cared so much about her friend.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night you did that to Sonny and now she's all loved up-" She made a gagging sound and continued, "-But she doesn't know you're the one she's loved up with. I can't believe you would do this to her, here's me thinking you actually liked her!" Whoa, what?

"Wh-att I d-don't like…Sonny!" I stuttered confused to how Blondie would know.

"Well after last night evidently not…Unless…" She mused; I stood there still completely baffled.

"Unless what?" I asked wary of the answer.

"Unless you do like Sonny and that's why you did it in the first place so she would have to find out who you were. Oh I'm so clever." She beamed. "And pretty"

"You're wrong. N-no that's not it." I argued as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Then why did you do it Chad?" She challenged.

"Because I...I. Fine, fine! You're right, you win!" I gave up throwing my hands in the air with a sigh.

"Tawni Harte is always right." That's when she starting dancing around and singing. "You want to kiss her; you want to love her; you want to marry her." Stupid comedians.

"Tawni what are you doing?" Sonny burst through the door chuckling at Blondie's dance. Then her eyes glanced down at the jacket in my hands. Before I could see her reaction I turned and dashed down the corridor; my face bright red.

**Sonny's POV**

"Are you sure?" I asked Tawni for the millionth time that day.

"Yes Sonny, Chad loves you." She cried, clearly annoyed, whilst filing her nails.

"Shhh Tawni, someone might hear you!" She shrugged not paying attention. "But it can't be right, he's Chad Dylan Cooper."

"And you're Sonny Munroe, I am Tawni Hart and that is…" She gestured across the set toward Nico and Grady. "-The guy, that's the guy Sonny!" She almost shouted down my ear. "From the party!" My jaw almost fell from my mouth as she ran over and kissed Nico on the lips. What is with that girl? First she wants me to go out with _Chad_ and now she's kissing _Nico_!

It was time for lunch, I wasn't hungry as my stomach was filled with butterflies but I decided to go to the canteen anyway. I walked over on my own because Tawni had ran away somewhere with Nico, Grady had already ran to the canteen and I had no idea where Zora was.

I didn't know what to do about Chad. In one way I wanted to be with him, I wanted to be with the guy from the party, the nice Chad. But I still enjoyed our daily arguments; we wouldn't be us without them. But then I couldn't help thinking this was one of his stupid games and he really didn't care about me.

I didn't look where I was going as I headed down the corridor towards the canteen when I bumped into none other than the problem himself.

"Hey, watch where you're going." It was almost déjà-vu as I sat there on the floor knocked over by him once again. I just looked up at him waiting for him to notice it was me.

"Oh Sonny. I'm sorry, here." He held out his hand and I stood up dusting myself off.

"Thanks Chad." I said looking up into his eyes, how did I not remember them last night. I should have known it was him.

"Are you going to the canteen?" I wanted to speak to him so I told him the truth.

"Well I was but I'm not hungry, actually, I wanted to speak to you."

"Erm, well I have to go and meet my cast, we have sushi today." He boasted about to leave.

"Chad wait. You can't put it off, I know it was you." He turned around and ran his hand through his hair, he looked…Scared!

"Come with me." He took my hand and led me down the corridor towards his dressing room.

The room was huge; it must have been _at least_ twice the size of mine and Tawni's dressing room. Everything was either white or blue and there was only 3 mirrors in the whole room which was surprising knowing how self obsessed he was. After about five minutes of staring around the room in awe I remember why I was here.

"So…" He started putting his hands in his pockets.

"So…" I copied shuffling my feet.

After standing there for a good few minutes I decided to break the ice.

"Why did you do it?" I asked as it was the easiest question.

"Do what?"

"You know what Chad, just spill it." I ordered becoming frustrated already, how could I ever think of going out with this guy if we can't even be friends?

He sighed. "Fine Sonny I did it because I knew it was you. I just wanted to kiss you, for one night, no arguing and no egos. Just me and you. But as I went to kiss you, I knew it was wrong." So he doesn't want me, he doesn't think we are right for each other.

"Ok, that's fine. I'll go now." I went to leave and he took hold of my arm.

"So I tell you how I feel and you're going to walk away?" He seemed shocked, what was he talking about?

"Look Chad, it's ok that you don't feel the same way as I do. If you think we are _wrong_ together then I'm okay with that."

He chuckled and pulled me towards him. "Sonny I meant it was _wrong _to take advantage of you. To just kiss you and leave, so instead I left." I had to catch my breath as I grasped what he meant.

"I think the kiss would have been better." I muttered looking down from his face.

He lifted up my chin so I had to look into his eyes, they were sparkling so brightly. He leaned forward and I mimicked him.

"And you'll get lost in my eyes." He whispered and I hit him on the arm moving away from him.

"Chad!" I cried pouting and crossing my arms.

He laughed and walked over to me. "I'm sorry Sonny; I've waited so long to kiss you that now when we have the chance it doesn't feel real so I have to make a joke."

"No wonder you are on drama. You make rubbish jokes." He chuckled knowing he was forgiven and took my hands in his.

"Alright, no jokes now, I promise." He winked and continued talking, "Tawni was right, however weird that sounds it's true. I do love you, it's weird because I'm not used to all of this; the caring, the jealousy. You might think that falling for me will mean that you are just like all the other girls. But you're not Sonny, you are the complete opposite, you are funny, smart, beautiful you're like my own little ball of sonshine." He laughed lightly at his own joke.

"One, I thought you said no jokes. Two, that joke wasn't even funny. Three, it's really sad to _laugh_ at your own joke. And four, I love you too." I smiled and he smiled back with a genuine look on his face, a look that I would never find on Chad Dylan Cooper.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer as he willingly obliged; he wrapped his arms around my waist and drew our bodies closer together.

I had to reach up slightly but when I did his lips touched mine, the butterflies spreading throughout my whole body as we deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue graze my lower lip and I gladly parted them.

The feel of his hand tracing up and down my waist sent shivers through my spine and we both leaned closer with each second. We stayed like this for as long as our breath allowed us too and we unwilling parted almost panting.

"I've got to say Sonny; you're a good kisser for a random." He smirked when I swatted his arm.

"Yeah I got my experience from James Conroy." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Now that _wasn't_ a funny joke." He complained and we both laughed leading us into out second of many kisses.

* * *

**A/N:** The end is kind of cheesy; I thought I would tease you all with the kissing. I haven't written a kissing scene before so I hope I did ok! Also I hope they are all still in character, I tried hard to keep Tawni in character, Chad is quite easy Sonny is probably hardest for me but yeahh…

Oh and apparently I am the **All Mighty Charley Fletcher xD.**

So please review, I will not make another chapter because I have enough stories to write well two but I have school as well. Renny I will start the next chapter of TDS today! Promise :)


End file.
